A New Life:
by guardianranger
Summary: The continue story of Bella,Gina and Erica.Plus the awakening of the winx girls.
1. Chapter 1

Chcapter One:Introduction

Now that all of the winx club girls are back together again. Actually the battle between the witches is being delayed.

Since Layla,Stella,Flora and Bloom have been awaken from their sleep at least 1 month ago

Bella,Gina and Erica are still at the secert place,they know they won't be able to hide that long

If your wondering who Bella parents are? You may guess in my polls

I've a little summary for each of the girls

Name:Bella Lisa

Age:Unknown

Parents:deceased-in the future

Powers:She sense certain things

Hair-Black

Eyes:Blue

Hobby-Loves music

Colors:Red

Name:Gina Helen

Parents-Darcy(witch) disappeared-Robert

Powers:unknown

Uncle:Helia-a red fountain specialists

Eyes:Blue

Hair:Black

Colors:Purple and Silver

Hobbies-Loves to read

Name:Erica Christine

Parents:Bloom,Layla,Stella and Flora

Age:Unknown

Eyes:Blue

Hair-Red


	2. Chapter 2

**Figuring what to do:Part II**

Erica,Bella and Gina were still asleep in their rooms at their dorms.

They had already came home late,the guardians sending them a note so they wouldn't get yelled at

Everyone else at the apartments some were asleep some weren't

Flora was already up,making breaksfast for everyone

Since some of them ended up sleeping in Helia's apartment building

"Flora,You didn't have to make breaksfast"said Layla

Who came walking into the kitchen

Flora stirring some thing in a bowl

"I don't mind"said Flora

"Would if be ok,I help?"Layla

"Sure"said Flora

Pointing to the pan on the stove

Both of them making the food and setting the table

The other girls came walking in

"Wow"said Musa

"Flora and Layla,you didn't have to go all this way to make us something"said Bloom

Who had poured some tea

"Layla,Helped me finshed making the food"said Flora

"How many hours do you still have?"Layla

Peering at her friends in the face

Meaning-Musa and Techna teaching classes at Alfea

"Not until 2:00"answered Musa

Drinking some coffee

Sky,Timmy,Brandon and Nabu came into the kitchen area

"Man,I'm straved"answered all of the guys

All sitting at the table

"Where's Helia and Riven?"Stella

Talking with her mouth full

"Guess"answered Musa

Still angry at Riven

"Helia was still asleep in his room"said Flora

Sighing

Sitting down near her friends

"I'm worried about him"said Flora

Drinking some tea

"You should be,after all his niece went off without telling him"said Stella

Drinking some coffee

"STELLA"Shouted the girls

Peering at their friend in the face

"So,What should we do?"Brandon

"Since Musa and Techna don't have to teach classes until 2:00"said Nabu

"I kind of want to see our old dorms,maybe there will be something there about the girls"said Layla

The others nodding their heads in agreeing

"What are you boys going to do?"Bloom

Peering at her husband.

Since the girls weren't there for the wedding.

"I guess we shall go with you"answered Sky

They heard Riven storming into the kitchen

"YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHO I SAW AT ALFEA?"Shouted Riven

"Riven,There's no need to shout"said Stella

"Who did you see?"Nabu

"GINA"answered Riven

"Gina is on earth"said Sky

"I'm not joking,I saw her practicing some kind of movements outside"said Riven

Everyone looking at each other in the face

"I should tell Helia about this"answered Flora

At the mention of his name,Helia walked into the kitchen

"WHAT"said Helia

Pouring some juice

"Helia,Riven is telling us he saw Gina at Alfea today"said Timmy

Peering at his friend in the face

Helia almost spits his juice out of his mouth

"Are you sure?"Helia

"yes"said Riven

"Well,we might as well go check it out"said Brandon

All heading to the dorms and school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dorms:Part I**

I wasn't going update,because I just came out of surgery today at the hospital.

But I shall,since I'm getting alot of reviews back.

Because I'm bored

Gina was mediating on the grounds of Alfea.

Bella and Erica were still asleep in their dorms-meaning the winx club old dorms.

Like Bella,Gina can sense certain things too.

The Specialists and the winx girls were walking where Riven saw Gina mediating.

Although when they found Gina,She wasn't alone on the ground

Gina has a haskie who was sitting beside her of course on the ground

Gina could sense Cosmic growling at something

The specialist and the winx girls were shocked when

Gina suddenly landed on kick right at Riven and the rest of the guys in the shoulder

"SUGARBUNS"Yelled Stella

Racing toward her fiance

"SKY"Yelled Bloom

The other girls were doing the same thing

"What did you do that for?"Riven

Gina opens her eyes,and stares at them in the face

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"said Gina

Surprised

"WE COULD ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION"said Stella

"WHY DID YOU GO TO EARTH?"Flora

"We had some business we needed to attend you"answered Gina

Her arms folded across her chest

"WHERE IS BELLA?"Musa

"She and Erica are still asleep in our dorms"answered Gina

They heard her moan

"We have special permission not attend school anymore"answered Gina

Yawning

"Excuse me,I'm going back to my dorm"said Gina

About to leave the grounds

"Wait,We are coming with you"said Riven

Who was rubbing his should

Gina turns and glares at Riven in the face

"I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to come in the dorms"answered Gina

"WHAT"said Timmy

Peering at everyone in the face


	4. Chapter 4

Dorms:Part II

Gina walking toward the dorms

Everyone else following her

Gina stops a few feet in the hall away

"IS THERE ANY REASON WHY YOU ARE FOLLOWING ME?"Said Gina

Not bothering looking around behind her back

"We just want to see our old dorms"said Stella

"They are the same when you left"answered Gina

They heard Gina make a noise

Girls jumping into their love ones arms

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"Demanded Riven

Who attends to swear alot

"It was nothing"answered Gina

Starting to walk again toward her dorm

In which she shares with Bella and Erica

"What do you mean we can't go into the dorms?"Timmy

"There's a special coding on each of the bedrooms"answered Gina

Since they were now at the dorms

Everyone walking into the the girls old dorm

The rooms that weren't coded were different of course

Some of the girls were peeking into the rooms

"WOW'said Flora

Peering into room

"I think our dorms are different and bigger"said Musa

Looking at everything in the dorms

"Of course it's alot bigger,we change and added more room to the dorms"answered a voice

All turned

Bella was standing there in her jeans

Yawning

"What brings you here?"Bella

Peeking out toward everyone

"The girls wanted to see their old dorms"said Gina

Drinking some orange juice

"If your wondering where your daughter is,she is still asleep in her bedroom"said Bella

"Wait,I though the bedrooms have special codes?"Timmy

"They do have special codes"answered Gina

"Only some of the bedrooms have codes"said Bella

Drinking some water

"We have permission from the headmistress to add more rooms to this dorms"said Bella

"Incase we had any guests who want to stay here during the night"said Gina

"How long is Erica is going be sleeping?"Techna

"Erica didn't actually sleep that well last night"said Bella

"So it's best we don't disturb her"answered Gina

Peering at the girls in the face

"Now which one of you girls is going to be marrying my uncle?"Gina

Peering at the girls in the face

Flora spoke up

"I would be the one marrying Helia in a couple months"said Flora

Helia and Flora watching for the reacted of Gina face

Suddenly a door open from one of the bedrooms

Erica came walking out of her bedroom

Into the kitchen they added, poured something hot into a cup

"Wow,What is that smell?"Layla

Smelling at what ever Erica was drinking

"It smells like chocolate"said Stella

"We brought a few things back from earth"said Bella

Erica walks passed the girls and the guys,goes outside to the balacony and sits down in a chair

Staring and watching everyone outside

"She didn't even see us"said Nabu

"Erica has alot on her mind lately"said Gina


	5. Chapter 5

A New Life:Visions

"Erica has alot on her mind lately"said Bella

"Wow,That drink smelled like chocolate"said Stella

Stella and Layla could smell the chocolate

"We brought a few things back from earth"anwered Bella

Pouring some hot water that was already from the sink into a cup.

"Help yourselves if you guys want coffee or mocha hot chocolate"answered Bella

Pointing to the packets on the counter

"Don't worry we have plenty to share with you"answered Gina

"If you are sure?"Layla

"I will have tea"said Flora

Bella pulls out tea bags

"Here"said Bella

Nabu was peeking outside,saw Erica sitting in a chair on the floor, with a blanket surrounding her body

Also drinking what ever she was drinking out of the cup

Sorry! If this chapter is short


	6. Chapter 6

A New Life:Memories:Part I

It's been a few month since Bloom,Layla,Stella and Flora has awaken from their coma state in Magix where their bodies were being kept safe.

Erica had no idea what was going to happen to her now.

Now that the four of the girls were awake now.

Bella and Gina were spending time with their families members.

I hope you have guess who Bella parents are from the future?

Hair:Red stripes

Eyes:Blue

Hobbies:Likes to motorbike-get's it from her father

Winx-Got it from her mother

Loves music


	7. Chapter 7

A New Life:Characters

Flora-Helia

Darcy-witch-disappeared after her daughter Gina was born

Robert-Gina father,and Helia older brother

Bloom-Sky

Stella-Brandon

Layla-Nabu

Musa-Riven

Techna-Timmy

Like I mention in Four Fathers about the guardians who protect the chosen ones. Some of them are from the future

Name:Cassie

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Blue

Hobbies:Likes to fixes things

Get's it from both her parents

Name:Prince Andrew

Hair-Dark Brown

Eyes:Green

Hobbies: Likes to motor bike from his father

Powers:Unknown yet

These are the guardians who are from the future so far.

The others are specialists and guardians.

Name:Hayden

Hair:Red

Eyes:Green

Hobbies:unknown

Foods:Pizza

Colors:Red,Green and Black

Name:Jason

Hair:Yellow

Eyes:Sapphire

Can you guess the parents of these kids?

Yes Bella is from the future,her parents are Riven and Musa.

They died when Bella was young age.

Her godparents are:Techna and Timmy

Raised with their 3 kids of course.


	8. Chapter 8

Can you guess?:

Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating this story.

I have been busy with work,having surgery and updating my other stories.

Can you guess which kid belongs to which Winx Club member

Name:Prince Andrew

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Blue

Hobbies:Likes to motorbike-get's it from his father

Is from the future

Powers-Unknown

Is a specialist and guardian

Name:Hayden

Eyes:Blue

Name:Jason

Eyes:Sapphire

If you read chapter 7-you will see each specialist or guardians background

Name:Cassie

Yes!Bella is the daughter of Musa and Riven from the future. She is the god child of Techna and Timmy. Her parents died when she was very young.

Techna and Timmy have 3 kids.

There are other kids too

Name:Jon

Hair:Golden Yellow

Eyes:Green

Some of the guardian aren't from the future


	9. Chapter 9

Memories:Part II

Erica was still sitting on the chair outside of the girl's dormitary. Sipping hot chocolate and wrap in a blanket. Didn't even noticed the guys with the girls.

The guys and girls were sitting at the big kitchen that Bella, Gina and Erica had remodeled.

"Thanks, For sharing"said Flora who was sipping lemon tea.

"Your welcome"answered Bella, who was making more hot water for drinks.

"So what else did you bring from earth?"asked Sky wondering.

"Well we brought alot of earth's hot chocolate, lemon tea"."Because they are Erica's favorite on earth"said Gina peering up from eating some toast.

"Also we brought some bake goodies, make-up supplies, school supplies, some movies, some pictures, and peanut butter"answered Gina.

"Is there something you aren't telling us?"asked Riven who arms were across his chest.

Before anyone could say anything else, Erica came in wrap in a blanket and her cup and walked into the dorm.

Walked by them at first, then turned around staring at them.

"Erica, Thank god your ok"answered Brandon who was nearer then the others.

Erica doesn't say anything at them at first, just stares at them

"Uh, Aren't you going to say something?"asked Riven who got smacked against the head by Bella. Who gave him a glare in the face.

Erica sends a message to the girls, blocking the others.

Bella say something

"Musa and Riven, I'm Bella your daughter from the future". "I was sent here to change some certain things around here in the past"answered Bella who stood by her godparents Timothy and Techna.

Musa, Riven and the others were surprised.

"I knew that's why you were sending Riven looks"answered Techna.

"Yes, Musa and Riven are dead in my future"."I live with my godparents-Tim and Techna and their kids"answered Bella.

"I got adopted by Helia and Flora right away after they got married"answered Gina who was sitting between her uncle and new aunt.

"What about Erica, who are her parents?"asked Stella wondering.

Before Gina and Bella could say anything else to them that's when Erica did instead.

"UH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN OUR DORMS?"asked Erica wondering why their were strangers in their dorms.

"Erica, You don't know who we are?"asked Brandon.

"No, Should I know who you are?"asked Erica.

The specialists and the winxs club looked at each other in the face.

"Ok, Would someone explain why our daughter doesn't know the guys?"asked Layla wondering.

"I believe we can tell you that"answered Hayden one of the guardians.

"Hello, Who are you?"asked Riven.

"My name is Hayden, I'm one of the guardians that protects the chosen ones"answered Hayden.

"Do you want to tell us why our daughter doesn't know us?"asked Nabu wondering.

"Once Bloom, Stella, Flora and Layla came back from their coma's". "It has already happen, where Erica memories are erased little by little"answered Jason who appeared next to Hayden.

"This is Jason, he's the son of your clan"answered Gina pointing to the group.

"Same with Hayden and some of the other guardians"."They are from your clan also"answered Bella.


	10. Chapter 10

Their Children:Part I

Sorry! For not updating as much as I should have been. Been pretty busy at work, due to the holidays coming up shortly. Yeah! Christmas is almost here, happy holidays to all.

Right! Now I'm writing another chapter, not sure when I will be updating this story. If there is any takers, willing to take over this story, let me know ok.

To let you know that Erica will have winx powers, she lost some of her memories due to the fact now the Winx Club are back together again. She will have the dragon power.

"Wait are a minute what do you mean from our clan?"asked Techna wondering.

Jason and Hayden glared at each other then towards Erica-who is their leader of the group. They weren't sure much to tell their past-selves parents.

Erica slowly nods her head towards, her team mates. "Jason and Hayden you may tell them who you are, so they can trust us"answered Erica out loud.

Everyone snapped their heads towards Erica form petting Cosmic and Jasmine their animal pets.

"Ok! Hayden son to Princess Bloom and Prince Sky"said Hayden leaning against the wall in the dorms.

"Jason adopted son to Layla and Nabu of Tides"said Jason out loud.

"Timmy and Techna you have 3 kids-Cassie who takes after her parents fixing things, Jon and older child we shall not name for awhile now"said Jason out loud.

"We have 3 kids in the future? Why aren't you telling us something?"asked Timmy worried.

"We can't tell what your oldest child does in the future"said Gina who sitting between Helia and Flora.

"Wait! What about us do we have kids?"asked Stella wondering

"Yes! A son named Prince Andrew, he didn't come with us to the past"said Hayden.

"How does Erica mixed into this situation?"asked Layla wondering.

"Well! Erica is the chosen one to protect you guys until you woke up from the coma"answered Cassie who appeared out of nowhere.

Timmy and Techna were shocked in seeing their daughter from the future.

"Hi! Timmy and Techna"said Cassie already knowing that her cousins told their parents past-selves almost everything.

"We knew that Erica was the chosen one"said Riven shocked in learning he wasn't alive in the future time.

"What we want to know who are Erica's parents?"asked Nabu wondering.

Erica spoke up quickly. "It's none of your concerns who my parents are at the moment. Although I will tell who that only the guys are my parents"answered Erica sipping more chocolote in the mug.

"What do you mean guys are your parents?"asked Brandon wondering.

"Erica means her adoptive family members on earth"said Cassie.

"Wait! Your saying that Erica is adopted on earth, yet she was chosen to hold onto our winx powers?"asked Layla shocked.

"Yes! In a way"said Hayden out loud.

Erica quickly senses something happening, at first doesn't say anything. "Excuse me please! Have to talk to Ms. F about something important"answered Erica racing out of the dorm.


	11. Chapter 11

Trouble Arises on Earth:Part I

Yet it be known that none of the winx girls and their husbands and the others knew that Erica had left to go back to earth, something came up she had to return.

It's been a few hours when they Stella noticed there was someone missing. "Uh! Everyone something doesn't seem right"said Stella waving her hands.

"Stella! What's wrong?"asked Bloom wondering.

"It's been several hours, shouldn't Erica have come back now from seeing Ms. F?"asked Stella pointing it to her friends in the face.

"Your right, it's been at least 4 hours since we last saw Erica in our old dorms"said Layla wondering.

"You kids wouldn't know that something is wrong right?"asked Musa finding out she's dead in the future, and her child Bella was standing in the winx club old dorms rooms.

Bella slightly turns towards Gina and the rest of the guardians in the face. "No! Not much"said Bella not wanting to go through all the information on Erica background.

"You guardians mention that Erica has an adopted family on earth right?"asked Timmy wondering.

Guardians glared at each other in the face. "Yes! We did mention that Erica has an adopted family on earth"said Cassie glaring at the winx clubs members.

"Gina and Andrew are the only ones who know than us"said Hayden pointing it to those in the room.

At some point Gina had disappeared into thin air,she knew something was up when Erica suddenly disappeared out of the dorms in a hurry. Went to talk to Ms. F about something.

At the mention of Gina name being said out loud in the dorms. "Guys! Where's Gina?"asked Riven

"Gina! Was in the dorms a few minutes ago"said Techna tpying something on her hand held computer.

Others waiting a moment, before there was knock of the dorm doorway, Bella being closer to the door answered it.

"Come in"said Bella who was leaning against the wall.

Ms. F had walked into the dorm room, followed by Gina of course.

"Winx and Specialists! Erica had to return to her home planet something came up."said Gina knowing something was wrong of course.

"Stop! Why did our daughter leave without telling anyone of us?"demanded Stella angrily.

"Princess Stella! Stop right there, for one Erica wasn't your daughter to begin with, she was just a chosen human beholding some of your winx powers until you four came out of your comas"said Bella angrily.

The specialists were taken back by the angry voice of Musa's and Riven's daughter from the future.

"Wow! Now we know where Bella's get her anger from"whispered Sky to the other boys. Bella and Gina in turn overheard that comment being said, turned toward to the head mistress of the alfea school for fairies.

"If we aren't needed here, shall go"said Gina who turns slightly towards Ms. F who was standing near the door rooms.

"Wait a minute go where?"asked Flora worried about her fiance niece from the future.

The guardians could sense something was going on earth.

"Sorry. We really need to go"said Hayden disappearing into a flashes of lights, along with Bella, Gina and the others guardians.

3 seconds later the winx girls and the specialists were bombing Ms. F with questions.

"Ms. F! Where did our kids go?"asked Timmy learning in the future he has four kids with Techna.

"Sorry! I can't tell you"said Ms. F slowly walking out of the dorms.

"What do you mean can't tell us? Your talking about our kids from the future"said Musa throwing her hands up in the air. Knowing in the future she is dead, along with Riven who dies later in the future.

Ms. F slowly walking away from the winx girls and the specialists.

"We could just go to earth and see what the our kids are up in the first place"said Brandon worried about his daughter Erica.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

_Erica has arrived to her destination-with her adopted family members-meaning all guys,who have special powers._

_"Erica"shouted several voices racing towards their little sister._

_Erica smiles at her adopted family members. "Thanks,For understand what I had to put you boys through"answered Erica._

_"Erica,We understand that you had to leave-because your were the chosen one"answered Ryan Shields hugging his sister around the shoulders._

_Erica sighs and sits down on a chair in the mansion. "I know the others might fine me on earth,so just be warned if there's anything wrong"answered Erica._

_(Pop) sounds coming right into the kitchen_

_Screams coming from the kitchen area._

_"Who are you?"yelled Kerrick Shields with a pan in his hand._

_"Is Erica here?"asked jason (son to techna/timmy) from the future time._

_"Erica"shouted Kendall almost dropping a plate on the floor._

_Erica comes racing into the kitchen shocked in seeing Gina,Bella,Jason and Hayden standing there. "What are you doing here?"asked Erica shocked in seeing her friends._

_"Came to warn you our parents might be coming here to earth"answered bella sitting down on the chair in the kitchen._

_"Kerrick,Ryan,James,Kendall and Scott meet my friends from school"answered Erica pointing to Bella,Gina,Jason and Hayden sitting down now._

_"Where are you going to be staying while on earth?"asked James_

_Erica looks at Bella and Gina-who were drinking some water. "They may stay here while on earth,I'm not going back to Alfea"answered Erica._

_(4 weeks later)_

_Winx Club and the specialists came the place might could find their kids._

_"Can we rest?"asked Riven sitting down on a rock._

_"We need answers to where our kids are,they been missing for the past several weeks now"answered Stella standing there._

_"Maybe our kids don't want to be found at all"answered Brandon pointing it out to his friends._

_Then they heard a shout._

_"Erica! Is that you?"shouted voices._

_(Erica had walked out with some shopping bags) set them down on a bench. "Ian,Demitri,Edward and Alison"shouted Erica racing towards her older siblings-well 2 of them at least._

_"Erica! We know why you were sent away from our stupid parents"whispered demitri__ hugging Erica around the shoulders._

_Erica laughs at something that Ian had said. "It's great to see you,how long are you staying here?"asked Erica._

_"A few weeks, we brought the house next door to your home with your brothers"answered Alison (James) Hale standing there._

_"Erica, Can we talk?"asked a voice._

_Erica turns around-face went pale looking._

_Standing there were the winx club members and the specialists._

_"I have nothing to say to you guys anymore"answered Erica walking away with her bags._

_"Wait a minute"shouted Stella racing after Erica in a flash of lightening._

_(Back at the mansion) group has arrived at the house._

_Mouths were wide open_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

_"Erica,Can you at least listen to what we have to say to you"exclaimed sky_

_Erica is listening to some of the words that they were trying to say to her. _

_Gina and Bella were among the group standing there behind-Erica for support._

_"Erica,Why didn't you tell us about going back to earth? We would have let you return to earth to visit your family"said Musa_

_Erica is drinking some orange juice now."I don't have to tell you fairies anything-I was just a vessel to hold your powers"answered Erica standing up now._

_"Powers"shouted several voices._

_"Our sister was the chosen one-don't yell at her"snapped Kendall Shields standing there in the hallway._

_Erica glares at the winx club and the specialists. "I may be the chosen one-doesn't give you the right to tell me how to live my life on earth. I have things to do now-since I no longer have any powers from you fairies"snapped Erica leaving the kitchen area heading upstairs to her bedroom._

_"Gee! That went well"murmured Riven and Stella._

_"We might as well leave,our daughter doesn't want us here"answered Layla._

_(Group leave the mansion)_

_3 days later while on earth-they were captured by two of the witches-Mitchelle-daughter to Icy and Molly daughter to stormy._

_"Where is your child?"asked mitchelle laughing_

_"We will never tell you witches"groaned Bloom._

_"Our daughter is dead"screamed Helia and Brandon said at once._

_"Ok! Since your daughter is dead-then we have no used for you alive"answered Molly laughing._

_Bella and Gina were at the scene._

_"That's were your wrong"shouted Gina in her fairy form._

_"You aren't going to get away with it. I'm not letting you take away my parents again"shouted bella angrily._

_Both of them charged at the witches._

_"Bella! No"shouted Riven_

_"Gina,Don't"shouted Flora._

_Too late-both girls gotten slammed against a wall-their powers being drained by the two witches._

_"We are going to finish what our mom's couldn't"answered mitchell._

_"That's with us killing the winx club members first"answered Molly laughing._

_Winx Club Members they are screaming_

_While their love ones were watching them-couldn't do anything to help them._

_"Bloom"shouted Sky_

_"Stella"shouted Brandon_

_"Flora"shouted Helia_

_"Musa"murmured Riven._

_Erica doesn't know she still has a special gift-she arrives to the scene-dressed as a normal girl. "Stop! Take me in their place"answered Erica._

_Winx Club girls-they saw Erica standing there._

_Specialists stood up from the ground._

_Molly looks at Erica up and down. "Who are you?"asked Molly._

_"Let the fairies and their love ones go,I will take their place"answered erica._

_Molly and Mitchell looked at each other._

_"Let's see-the answer is no way over our dead bodies"answered Mitchell._

_Winx Club girls they are scream again._

_Erica starts to glow. "Then you leave me with no choice than"answered Erica._

_Specialists are shocked in seeing Erica transforms into a fairy._

_"I'm the fairy who controls the weather"answere Erica_

_Weather starts to change making it icy and snowing out._

_"Sirnex Lighting Strike"shouted Erica._

_Lighting striking the two witches._

_"No! This can't be happening"screamed mitchelle._

_"You won't lose like our moms"shouted Molly._

_Too late-two bubbles appeared around their forms._

_"Let us out"shouted Molly angrily._

_Erica blasts the two witches back to the magix demension. "Go! You aren't wanted here"shouted Erica sending the witches back the the fairies time._

_Winx Club members were weak from getting their energy drained from the witches._

_Their loves ones racing towards their sides._

_'Musa,Don't leave us"begged Riven_

_"Bloom"answered Sky_

_"Flora"said Helia_

_"Stella"shouted Brandon_

_"Techna"shouted Timmy_

_"layla"shouted Nabu_

_Erica is back to her normal self-walks away from the scene._

_"Wait a minute you can't leave us like this"shouted the guys holding their love ones in their arms._

_"Erica,Your one of them a fairy"answered Riven._

_Erica gives them a look,shakes her head at them. "NO! I may be a fairy who controls the weather,doesn't mean I'm going to be part of your lives now. Go back to your world and leave me be"cried Erica racing away from the scene._

_"Dad,Let her go"answered Bella leaning into Riven and Musa who was starting to gain her strength._

_Gina was being helded by Flora and Helia._


End file.
